


home is just a room full of my safest sounds

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, college boy adam, pynch - Freeform, ronan shows up uninvited because of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: “Are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you going to let me in?” Ronan asked.Heads were poking out of dorm room doors in curiosity at all the commotion. Adam felt his cheeks flame and took a step back to let Ronan in, “Get in here, Lynch. You’re causing a scene.”





	home is just a room full of my safest sounds

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: “Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?”
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

Adam startled at the loud bang that came from the door to his dorm. His roommate, David, looked up sharply from his essay and sent Adam a look before glancing over his shoulder at the door. A second loud bang pulled Adam from his desk chair. He was quicker to open the door when a voice called, “Parrish! I drove all this fucking way and you can’t even open the door?” 

Adam swung the door open wide and gaped. After six months apart, Ronan still looked like sin and sex dressed head to toe in black, just a leather jacket to protect him from the harsh Massachusetts cold. His arms were laden with bags, a back pack hanging from his elbow and numerous grocery bags cradled almost delicately in his arms. Chainsaw, perched on Ronan’s left shoulder, gave an excited call at seeing Adam once more.

“Are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you going to let me in?” Ronan asked.

Heads were poking out of dorm room doors in curiosity at all the commotion. Adam felt his cheeks flame and took a step back to let Ronan in, “Get in here, Lynch. You’re causing a scene.”

Ronan strolled in like he owned the place. His boots were caked in mud from a recent storm outside and he was trailing it over the carpet. Adam cleared his throat and pointedly looked at the entryway where Adam and David’s shoes sat in a clumsy pile. Ronan followed his gaze, sighed heavily, and kicked off his boots in the vague direction of the pile.

“Adam?” David asked from his desk chair. 

Adam snapped his eyes away from Ronan to look at David. “Oh, uh…” Adam gestured vaguely in Ronan’s direction, “David this is Ronan, my boyfriend.” 

“Is that a crow?” David asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought you Harvard types were smart,” Ronan said, walking over to the kitchen to set his bags down on the small counter, “Clearly she’s a raven.”

“Clearly…” David said vaguely. He looked back at Adam and said, “Is he staying over the weekend?”

Ronan said “yes” the same time Adam said “no”.

David looked vaguely amused. “Okay well I’m going to take my stuff over to Jen’s then and get some work done. You kids have fun.” Adam shot David a dirty look as he left the room to pack a bag and then turned his attention back to Ronan.

Ronan should not have looked like he belonged there, clothes worn, faded, and caked in mud, his expression severe and haughty in the way that only Ronan’s could be. And yet Ronan looked as at home here as he did at the Cathedral or at the Barns. Ronan was all sharp edges and hard lines, but Adam could see the softness in the way he handled Adam and David’s things, moving them around gently so they wouldn’t break as he stuffed groceries in the pantry and fridge.

“You’re not staying the weekend,” Adam said in half-hearted protest, watching Chainsaw hop around over the counter as Ronan finished placing a bottle of vodka in the freezer.

“Why?” Ronan asked with a smirk, “Didn’t you miss me Parrish?”

Adam had missed Ronan, terribly if he was honest with himself but he simply shrugged.

“Careful,” Ronan said, “I might start thinking you don’t like me anymore.” It was teasing but brutal with it’s honesty and god Adam had missed him so much he ached with it. Adam took a few steps forward and hooked his arms around Ronan’s neck, dragging him into a kiss. Ronan sighed softly against Adam’s mouth and Adam pulled him even closer. He was on fire, he was burning, and his touch would burn Ronan too. 

Adam barely registered hearing David leave and lock the dorm door behind himself and only pulled away when it was hard to breathe. Ronan pressed their foreheads together and Adam couldn’t help but think  _‘there you are. hello again. i’ve missed you so much.’_

“Come on,” Adam said, tugging on the backpack still dangling from Ronan’s arm, “let’s get you unpacked.”

-

Vodka, as it turned out, made Ronan soft and pliant. They draped themselves across David’s couch in the living room. There was a movie playing on tv, but if asked later about it Adam couldn’t have told anyone what it’d been about. He was far more focused on Ronan’s lips and hands.

Ronan brought Adam’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm. Adam’s fingers loosely curled and brushed over Ronan’s cheek, making him shiver. Adam was hyperfocused on where their legs tangled together and Ronan’s pelvis was pressed hard against his own. 

“I love your hands,” Ronan mumbled, tracing his fingers over the soft lines on Adam’s palm. Adam ran his free hand over Ronan’s head, scratching lightly at the scalp before letting his hand fall over the back of Ronan’s neck.

“You want some more?” Adam asked, tilting his head in the direction of the vodka bottle on the floor. Ronan had already had four shots, Adam had only had too. Ronan shook his head, going back to placing kisses along Adam’s palm and wrist. Ronan, Adam had discovered, had a thing about Adam’s hands and he was more than happy to indulge him. 

Caught up in the hazy glow of the tv, the light buzz of alcohol, and Ronan’s gentle kisses, Adam was lost. “I love you,” He said absently, stroking his hand over the back of Ronan’s neck.

Ronan’s head shot up, alarmed, and Adam came to a sudden realization. He’d never told Ronan that before. He thought he had, he thought it to himself so often that he was sure he’d said it aloud before, but Ronan was staring down at him in disbelief and shock and it was apparent to Adam that Ronan had never expected to hear him say that. Stupid of him, Adam thought, because how could he not love Ronan?

“Okay,” Ronan said slowly, “am I drunk or did you really just say that?”

“You’re a little drunk,” Adam said, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Ronan’s jaw and make him shiver, “but I said that.”

“Adam…” Ronan said, and it was almost helpless.

“I love you,” Adam said, kissing Ronan’s jaw again, “I love you. You’re a terror and I love you.”

Ronan kissed Adam back down into the cushions of the couch, mouth fervid and hot with something to prove. Desperate and aching to show Adam he was loved too. Ronan pulled away and kissed Adam’s cheek and down to his jaw and his neck. “I love you,” He mumbled shakily into the tan skin there. It was raw and open and Adam was so alive.

“Yes,” Adam said, hooking his arms around Ronan to hold him close, “I know you do.”

Ronan pressed his face into Adam’s neck and his hands clutched at Adam’s side, desperate and breaking apart and being remade. “God Adam,” he murmured and it almost sounded like a prayer.


End file.
